Guardian Wolf
Guardian Wolf is the first book in The Prophecy Guardians ''series. It is inspired by Kathryn Lasky's Wolves of the Beyond. *spoiler warning* Preview ''Away from the Wolfsbane Pack, she-wolf Malankri gives birth to an odd grey wolf pup with a red diamond on his forehead. Due to the strict rules of the packs, no pups can be born with unusual markings or traits, or they could be a possible threat to the chiefs. The pup would very likely be declared a threat, and Malankri would lose her pup. But what the packs don't know is that this pup may one day turn into a hero. Plot A silver she-wolf named Malankri flees from the Wolfsbane Pack into the Emerald Forest to birth her litter. When she finds a den, she gives birth to only one grey pup. However, he had a strange red diamond on his forehead. While the pack rules about pups that were born abnormal were not that strict before, they very quickly turned serious when much more abnormal pups were mysteriously born. There was no explainable reason for the number of strange pups being born so suddenly, so the packs were suspicious. The red diamond would be a very serious issue with Grok the Bloodcheck, who tracks down mothers who birthed their pups to escort them back to the pack. He was known to be extremely strict, and he would take any pup with even the smallest signs of suspicion in their traits or markings. Malankri calls her pup Crimson, and hopes that Grok wouldn't find her. The Pup The Bloodcheck Grok then realizes that Malankri is gone, and tracks her down. He finds Malankri and instantly notices the red diamond. He says that it was abnormal and could be a threat to the packs, or even a curse. He takes the grey pup to the Trail of Death, where he would surely be killed by Krodael. Grok returns to the pack and announces that he found the mysterious pup. The chief, Spear, says that the pup is likely to die, but if he returns he would be welcomed into the pack at a very low rank. He dismisses Grok to make sure no other pups are around. Krodael arrives on the trail and runs toward Crimson, and the extreme cold causes Crimson's eyes and ears to open. He struggles up and begins to run away. A Disagreement The Wolfsbane Pack leaves to go hunting. They find and kill a large buck and begin to eat, when three wolves of the Thorranaw Pack emerge from behind them. It was Cyrotos, leading two mute wolves called Nakyla and Maroka. Spear, thinking that chief Zenith sent them to hunt in the Wolfsbane territory, demands to know their business. Cyrotos submits to the chief instantly and says that they intruded in search of food. Spear gets very angry, saying that hunting on another pack's land is a violation to Wolfshiran law. Cyrotos explains that the game have migrated near Wolfsbane because of the plentiful food. Spear makes an exception and shares the kill with them, but makes it clear that there will be trouble if they hunt in Wolfsbane territory again. Crimson then walks into the clearing through the bushes, and all the wolves stare at him like he's a miracle. Ridge and Karoph say that he would need milk and wonder why he would be away from his mother. Resabi explains that no pup would simply survive away from his mother and he would need to drink milk. She also explains that only the Guardian can survive without its mother and travel from pack to pack. She says that she is not saying the pup is the Guardian, but she heard news of the possible return of one. Gartosh suggests that he might be a pofyth because of his large size, and then goes on about how pofyths are stupid and think they deserve a special title for being very strong. He then insults Karoph, who was a pofyth. Karoph, tired of his arrogance, gets into a fight with Gartosh. Spear charges in and breaks up the fight, saying they are acting like malvages. He orders them to stop fighting, and dismisses everyone. Chapters The Pup The Meeting A Disagreement The Diamond Sorkos Frozen in Ice The Guardian The Time Scar The Wall of Stories The Discovery Present Characters Accalia Apocalypse Crimson Crisis Cyrotos Dansen Dawn Dmitri Gartosh Grok Icebound Karoph Koga Krodael Malankri Mira Ridge Rotiro Sorkos Spear Syren Thorn Zenith